


whats in your head, in your head

by marshall_line



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison & Stiles Brotp, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они едут уже несколько дней, останавливаясь в городах не больше, чем на час или два, в поисках бензина и крошечных запасах еды. В принципе, кроме бензина, им ничего и не надо, только патроны для винтовки и дробовика. Лидия не любит огнестрельное оружие; бейсбольная бита, найденная на одной из остановок в магазинах, у нее в фаворитах. Эллисон, в отличие от подруги, пользуется как арбалетом, так и всем, что можно найти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. --

**Author's Note:**

> #np The Cranberries — Zombie

Они едут уже несколько дней, останавливаясь в городах не больше, чем на час или два, в поисках бензина и крошечных запасах еды. В принципе, кроме бензина, им ничего и не надо, только патроны для винтовки и дробовика. Лидия не любит огнестрельное оружие; бейсбольная бита, найденная на одной из остановок в магазинах, у нее в фаворитах. Эллисон, в отличие от подруги, пользуется как арбалетом, так и всем, что можно найти.

*

Прошло полгода с тех пор, как они увидели сине-зеленое лицо с обвисшей кожей и грязно-бурой широкой царапине на шее, – их первый мертвец, которого Лидия убила садовыми ножницами, спасая Эллисон. Ни одна из них еще не знала, что настал самый любимый жанр фильмов в киноиндустрии – зомби-апокалипсис.

Когда они сбежали из Бейкон-Хиллс, прихватив с собой коробки из гаража Криса и кое-какие съестные запасы, дорога казалась бесконечной. «Военных слишком много» – бормотала Лидия, крепко держа Эллисон под локоть, вцепившись ногтями в бледную кожу, от чего еще долго сходили эти первые отметины. Все было новым и первым.

Они учились жить заново, представляя себя двумя младенцами, только-только открывшими глаза, смотря на мир по-другому – под другим углом диагонали. Что-что, а Лидия точно научилась молчать и не говорить неделями, чем почему-то еще больше раздражала Эллисон, привыкшей к ее словесному потоку в любой ситуации. 

Бывают исключения.

*

За месяцы постоянного забега в энное количество километров, и Лидия, и Эллисон привыкли к кошмарному запаху разложения и гнили, к постоянной опасности, к ходячим; 

и к тому, что думать приходится не только о себе, а и друг о друге. 

Переживания и паника, усевшись в удобных креслах, задерживались ненадолго: несколько дней после отъезда, и каждый последующий, но все меньше и меньше. Лишним гостям надоедало сидеть и не видеть того, чего бы им хотелось. Не хватало друга-эгоизма и собрата-страха. Лидия перестала заботиться о себе – ее волновала только Эллисон; Арджент больше не знала, что такое страх – его постоянство испарилось. 

*

В какой-то миг пришло осознание, что это и вправду конец – дальше ничего нет. Будут они жить, будут они спасаться и убивать мертвечину, а что еще? Есть ли смысл существования в несуществующем умершем мире? Есть ли смысл выживать ради выживания? Есть ли вообще хоть что-то, ради чего они должны жить? 

– Заткнись, – резко отрезала Лидия, прерывая все эти глупые размышления Эллисон. – Всегда есть смысл для жизни. У меня – ты, а что у тебя – я не знаю, если ты так считаешь.

*

На пути к Вайомингу, они обе надеются, что в этот раз повезет, что в этот раз они найдут живых людей, живых нормальных людей, а не тех психов из Небраски. Добравшись к Шайенну – главному городу штата – приходит очередное разочарование; Лидия злится такому исходу событий и, не жалея сил, трощит битой машину на обочине. Эллисон и не старается ее успокоить.

Очередной тупик.

Переждав ночь в забитом досками доме, прежде убедившись, что ходячих нет и в помине, они едут в следующий город, не веря, что их ждет что-то похожее на спасение.

*

Первый раз они встречают его на широкой проезжей дороге, заполненной оставленными машинами и несколькими уже разложившимися трупами, и чуть не убивают, приняв за мертвеца. Уж очень он был синий и глаза красные-красные, кажется, что выпадут в одну секунду. Тогда Лидия остановила Эллисон, выхватив арбалет из ее рук, на что та раздраженно фыркнула.

Их отношения были страннее, чем происходящее вокруг. То они орут до того момента, как срывается голос и говорить просто невозможно, то обнимают друг друга очень крепко, нашептывая какие-то молитвы-колыбельные, то просто молчат, пока едут в машине. Дружба превратилась в заботу, защиту и. Они боятся только одного: потерь.

*

Второй раз они видят его в том же городе, в аптеке. Он выглядит точно так же, как и в прошлую встречу, но чуть больше похож на нормального – на того, кого они ищут. Эллисон по-прежнему не собирается иметь с ним контакт, как она говорит, крепче сжимая арбалет, который теперь не убирает ни на минуту после последнего случая нападения. 

У парня все время широко открыт рот и выпучены глаза. Он ни разу не заметил их, что дало возможность приблизиться к нему на какое-то расстояние и учуять жуткий гнилой запах, исходящий от его одежды. Лидия все еще сомневалась на счет того, чтобы убить его; мало ли он все-таки человек, просто болен или. 

А вот Эллисон переубедить невозможно.

*

Третий раз они натыкаются на него в другой аптеке. Он придерживает грязную футболку за края, как будто что-то несет, и вот только тогда, барьер недоверия Эллисон трескается. Лидия краем глаза замечает несколько оранжевых коробочек с белыми наклейками из-под таблеток. Этот факт не дает ей покоя несколько дней до новой встречи, ведь, изучая медицину на втором курсе, она безошибочно могла определить любые лекарства. 

– Амфетамины, – она не замечает, как проговаривает вслух это слово по слогам, на что Эллисон ничего не отвечает, не понимая к чему же это.

*

В четвертый раз они наконец-то знакомятся. Эллисон брезгливо смотрит на протянутую руку мальчишки, и, как думает Лидия, не пожимает ее только по одной причине: его руки покрыты слоями грязи, крови и еще чего-то, о чем знать не особо хочется.

– Стайлз, – хрипло говорит он и вытирает руки о такие же грязные джинсы, заметив, как Эллисон морщит нос. – Кажется, вы не сразу ко мне подошли, я прав? Неужели у меня получилось быть столь похожим на ходячий труп? Отлично!

Лидия хихикает в ответ. Ее очень радует то, что Стайлз все равно смеется так живо в этом дохлом, гнилом мире, и она совсем не боится его, почти всецело доверяя.

Аддерол, то, что он выносил из аптеки, – притупляет аппетит, и, как поняла Лидия, Стайлз не добывает себе еду, заменяя ее таблетками. Его не мешало бы покормить, но по всему напряженному виду Эллисон ясно, что она абсолютно против такой компании в виде Стайлза.

– Идемте, я отведу вас к моему дому, там и переночуете, – он показывает рукой направление, ожидая, что они все же пойдут с ним пешком, оставив машину на прежнем месте. Эллисон лишь отрицательно кивает головой, беря Лидия за руку и таща обратно на их стоянку.

Лидии нечего сказать этому милому мальчишке; ей его очень жаль, что он один в городе и питается аддеролом, и прочими лекарствами. Стайлз понимающе выдыхает скопившийся воздух и сам идет туда, куда показывал.

*

«Разве мы не можем взять его с собой» – думает Лидия, закутавшись в серый плед, недавно найденный в одном из магазинов. «Чем он не угодил Эллисон; раньше она была другой и я тоже. Удивительно, как такие ситуации меняют людей в непонятную сторону, и почему мы еще не сошли с ума; одиночество вдвоем сбивает с привычного ритма».

Эллисон перелазит с водительского сидения к ней, ложится рядом, обнимая ее руками за талию и утыкаясь холодным кончиком носа ей в шею. Лидия скукоживается от ее жаркого дыхания, но, кроме как положить руки поверх ее, она ничего не может – усталость берет свое.

*

В пятый раз Стайлз спасает их, не задумавшись, ломая свои скрюченные тонкие пальцы на левой руке, стирая кожу на коленях до костей, но все так же глупо улыбаясь, чтобы скрыть боль. Это был первый и единственный раз, когда Эллисон ему поверила, а так же согласилась пойти к нему домой для ночевки и дальнейших действий. Лидия еще долго не сводила с нее глаз после того, как они очутились в полуразрушенном бледно-зеленом доме с абсолютно целым гаражом.

– Да, вот здесь я все это время жил и живу; чувствуйте себя как дома, наверное. Вода, кстати, есть, но очень холодная, – Стайлз падает на пыльный диван и по привычке, как и в прошлый раз, показывает направление рукой.

Эллисон, подняв брови, смотрит подозрительно, оглядывая стены дома, пол, мебель и все, что попадается ее взгляду, заканчивая грязным мальчишкой. До нее никак не дойдет, почему он, в отличие от нее самой, так легко идет на сотрудничество, контакт и. Как он жил один столько месяцев и сохранил всю человечность души? В Небраске их обеих чуть не убили из-за глупости в виде консервных банок с паштетом, а этот.

– Если есть вода, то почему же ты весь в каком-то болоте, и от тебя смердит хуже, чем от заплесневелых соленых огурцов? – спрашивает Эллисон перед тем, как идти на второй этаж.

– Знаешь, а так очень удобно. Я, по своей натуре, еще тот чистюля, но в этом мире такое не прокатит, так как он разрушился и моя блестящая полу лысая башка никому не нужна. Да и я нашел это полезным, – Стайлз так бодро говорит, как будто час назад он не прикончил двух ходячих и не сломал пальцы. – Распотрошив одного из мертвецов и обвесив себя его внутренностями (не самое приятное зрелище и действие), я спокойно ходил по городу, когда здесь были толпы этих безмозглых монстров.

Эллисон открывает рот от подобной информации, и ей сложно прийти в себя до тех пор, пока Лидия не толкает ее в бок локтем. Они оставляют Стайлза, смотрящего на потолок с отклеившимися обоями, на первом этаже. Никак не вяжется то, что дом Стайлза Стилински снаружи кажется самодельной халабудой, попавшей под ураган, а внутри – идеальное жилище для постоянного проживания. 

*

– Рыбки, Стайлз? Серьезно? Рыбки? – Лидия рассматривает двух оранжевых, плавающих в чистой воде комочков с маленькими выпученными глазками и раскрытыми ртами. – И ты заботишься о них, а не о себе? 

– Отец подарил мне их на шестнадцатилетние за три месяца до начала катастрофы, – спокойно и мягко отвечает Стайлз, ища в тумбочке другую футболку, ведь эти две девицы настояли на том, чтобы он привел себя в порядок, если он собирается быть частью ”группы”.

– Что ты будешь делать с ними, когда мы уйдем отсюда? – Эллисон рассматривает скошенные полки в книжном шкафу, водя пальцами по корешкам древности и учебникам.

Стайлз сглатывает и молчит.

*

– Мы похожи на пару с ребенком, – как-то невпопад говорит Стайлз, готовя завтрак на кухне, которую он недавно тщательно отчистил. – Тебе, Лидия, – двадцать два, а тебе, Эллисон, – двадцать три. Мне всего семнадцать, но я на вашем фоне кажусь карликовой малолеткой. 

Лидия громко смеется, услышав это, а Эллисон поджимает губы, чтобы не засмеяться вслед за ней. Мясо зайцев, пойманных Эллисон, шкварчит на сковородке в такт смеху Лидии.

– Девочки, ну, правда. Вы вместе; вы, вроде бы, как я пристально наблюдая за вами, заметил, пара, а я что? А я глупый ребенок, усыновленный вами. Причем случайно и неосознанно. Так ведь? Скажите, что это не так еще, – Эллисон не выдерживает и вместе с Лидией хохочет во весь голос; их никто не услышит, и эти мелкие радостные моменты они могут разделить на троих.

*

Им все-таки приходится покинуть дом Стилински – в Вайоминге, на самом деле, достаточно живых и активных, разлагающихся на солнце, трупов. Атака пришлась на третий час ночи – очередь Стайлза охранять дом, пока Эллисон и Лидия спали на втором этаже.

Стайлз успел покидать в дорожные сумки, оставленные от отца из командировок, пакеты с едой, одежду, найденную наспех в комоде, и все то, что было под рукой в тот момент. Разбудить девочек не составило труда – сами смогли.

Рыбок сожрали мертвецы.

*

Попадая в леса Айдахо, Лидия заболевает. Эллисон боится, что зомби-вирус начал проявлять себя, если теория Стайлза верна. Она не может быть не такой, ведь он сам убедился в этом на примере своего отца: поднятие температуры, жар, ослабление конечностей, бледность, и в конце смерть с новой неживой жизнью. У Лидии была температура и чрезмерно серо-прозрачная кожа, и чернота выделяла ее золотисто-зеленые глаза. 

Эллисон не отходила от нее ни на шаг, не подпуская Стайлза. Винить кого-то – легко, легче некуда, а подумать о том, что именно она разрешила Лидии искупаться в речке еще до того, как они поехали в Айдахо – сложно. Лоскутки вины слоятся у нее на руках, и ногти осыпаются, так ей хочется все исправить.

Стайлз стал тише ветра в поле, а у Лидии исчез огонек внутри, хотя откуда ему быть.

– Как думаешь, в Снейке плавали мертвецы? – спрашивает Лидия, лежа на твердом диване в охотничьем домике, найденном ими в лесу.

– Мы ни одного ходячего не встретили тогда; кажется, их просто не могло быть в реке, – Эллисон ложится рядом, теснясь на уголочке и вдыхая кислый запах пота с приторно-сладким, но таким все же приятным, ароматом духов Лидии, – единственное, что напоминало о светлом прошлом.

– Вот именно. Тебе кажется, что не могло. Сейчас все может и не может быть, – Лидия глухо кашляет, прикрываясь воротником клетчатой рубашки Стайлза, и рисует пальцами на потрепанной, как она сама, обивке дивана узоры.

*

Когда Лидия начинает кашлять кровью, все как-то омертвляются. Вот он знак того, что для нее наступает окончательный конец, и они останутся вдвоем, прям как раньше, но в другом раскладе. Лидия нервно улыбается, смотря на них, обедающих за столом, от чего столь страшно, что еда не лезет в глотку, а цепляется за стенки и собирается комками. Стайлз пытается сглотнуть, но кусочки пищи просто передвигаются с одной складки в другую.

Весь ее вид – грязные рыжие, с медной проседью, волосы, липнущие к лицу, и дрожащее тело под пледом на диване – заставлял трястись от того, что это неизбежно, и все закончится очень скоро, они даже не успеют понять, как Лидия накинется на них с желанием съесть. 

*

Лидия сплевывает кровь на пол, и Эллисон молча, взяв салфетку, вытирает ее губы, подцепив кончиками пальцев подбородок. Та виновато опускает глаза, и Эллисон очень хочется дать ей пощечину за такую реакцию, и сказать, что вина полностью висит гнилым телом на ней, а не на рыжеволосой, медленно умирающей.

Стайлз кидает ей в руки мокрую тряпку, шепотом сказав, что идет ловить рыбу и будет ждать ее. Эллисон в ответ кивает, поймав оторванный рукав старой рубашки, и она еще не знает, что это последний раз, когда они видят Лидию. 

– Мы скоро вернемся, – говорит Эллисон, целуя ее холодный лоб. «Никогда не говорите, “что вы скоро вернетесь”, ведь вы не вернетесь – одно из главных правил фильмов ужасов. А мы точно в таком фильме» – думает Лидия, когда они уходят.

*

Рыбалка никаких плодов не принесла. Они просидели так до вечера, ничего не поймав, с промороженными пальцами ног и посиневшими губами. Пока они возвращаются обратно, Стайлз громко жует бананово-клубничную жвачку, пачки которой нашлись в бардачке старенького форда, – машину Эллисон они оставили у дома Стилински.

Чем ближе они подходят к территории охотничьего домика, тем громче становятся рыхлые утробные звуки не людей. Стайлз застывает на месте, как только слышит их, стискивая маленький топорик на поясе, а Эллисон хочется вскрикнуть от понимания, что конец для Лидии наступил раньше, чем должен был.

– Уходим, Лис, сейчас же, – Стайлз сжимает ее плечо свободной рукой, думая, что она сразу же его послушает, что напрасно.

– Мы не можем бросит ее там. Она одна, как и ты, раньше, – Эллисон, на первый взгляд, спокойна и серьезна в сложившейся ситуации, а на самом-то деле у нее внутри все взрывается крохотными вулканами, прожигая кости и ткани.

– Ты слышишь, да? Меня и эти хрипы? Их с десяток и больше, ни Лидия, ни мы не справимся с ними. Она либо уже мертва, либо отстреливается, либо… Ее съели, – голоса эхом бьются о деревья, попадая им в тоннели ушей. 

– Лидия пользуется только, подчеркиваю, только бейсбольной битой, которую она всегда держит рядом с собой, – ее голос пропитан трезвостью и ясностью, и Стайлз быстро доверяется этой мнимости, все же зная, что у той в душе катастрофа и ураган.

«Чтобы ты сейчас сделала, Лидия? Ушла и оставила бы, или попробовала спасти?» – Эллисон сжимает и разжимает кулаки, обдумывая дальнейшие действия. Стайлз теперь молчит и просто ждет ее реакции: если сделает шаг в сторону – уходят, если нет – без понятия.

*

Лидия остается в темноте с теми звуками и теми монстрами, пока Эллисон и Стайлз едут на форде подальше от нее. Они не верят, они не знают, и вряд ли повернут назад.

*

В соседнем городе пусто.

Эллисон не верится, что в каких-то местах ходячих за тысячу с чем-то, а то и больше, а в каких-то – никого. Стайлз много шутит по этому поводу, считая, что мертвяки очень умные, если выбирают себе мегаполисы для своей скудной жизни. 

Все как-то странно складывается: они теперь вдвоем – мать и сын, как бы сказала Лидия, увидев эту картину с тем, как Эллисон заставляет Стайлза есть консервы вместо чипсов. И Стайлз говорит, что страннее чем то, что она никогда ему не будет доверять, быть не может, на что Эллисон пожимает плечами; она и сама не знает, почему так.

*

Они находят Айзека на обочине пустого, как прошлый город, шоссе. 

Парень еще худее, чем Стайлз в первую встречу, но глаза просто огромные, впалые и яркие, несмотря на то что у него болезненный вид с какой-то врожденной болезнью; еще и длинные кудрявые волосы-леса – заблудиться можно. Эллисон улыбается ему, помогая залезть в салон форда, а Стайлз смотрит на него, ревнуя, – новый сыночек, черт его дери. 

У Айзека руки в шрамах и синяках, а ноги перебинтованы, и он весь такой жилистый, нечеткий и серо-зеленый. Эллисон чувствует к нему столько жалости, что его можно облить ею с головы до побитых пят. Он все молчит и молчит, как будто ему язык отрезали, и ни на что не реагирует.

– Ты так заботишься о нем и цепляешься за него, что мне кажется, причем с тех пор, как мы обнаружили его на шоссе, ты видишь в нем Лидию, – бормочит Стайлз, сидя на месте водителя и слушая сопение Лэйхи. 

Эллисон сглатывает и молчит.

*

Они теряют Айзека через неделю на другом шоссе, где на них нападает толпа ходячих. 

Как позже говорит Стайлз: “Он был, ну, уж очень беспомощным, чтобы спастись; прекрати реветь за ним, ты так не рыдала, когда мы бросили живую, подчеркиваю, как ты сказала, Лидию. В нем не было ничего такого, чтобы ты убивалась по этому поводу”. 

– Твою мать, Стайлз, прекрати, – Эллисон бьет кулаками по его груди, наконец-то срываясь и не давя свои накопившиеся эмоции за весь период этого апокалипсиса; Стайлз не собирается ее успокаивать ни словом, ни делом.

– Моя мать, слава богу, умерла еще до этого бреда, – он отвечает строго, спокойно, глубоко вдыхая воздух, чтобы остановить себя перед всплеском крика и надрыва, – больно вспоминать.

*

– Мы все рано или поздно умрем, Лис. Никто не сможет выжить в таком мире. Останутся одни мертвяки, которые и сами, возможно, вымрут от того, что еды, то есть нас, не будет, – Стайлз жует свои чипсы, запивая их водой. – Мы не вечны; можно убедиться в этом на примере Айзека.

Как они еще не бросили друг друга не ясно ни одному из них.

Эллисон ищет в магазинах похожие духи, чтобы хоть что-то напоминало ей о Лидии, а Стайлз – оранжевых рыбок, чтобы помнить об отце, надеясь, что такая живность еще где-то будет.

*

Эллисон ставит галочку возле цифры тридцать один – они уже месяц без Лидии.


	2. -

Они встречают ее на границе штата Невада и не верят своим глазам, списывая это на то, что зимнее солнце светит необычайно ярко и искусственно в середине декабря. 

У нее широкий, мерзкий и неаккуратно зашитый, шрам на левой щеке, медные волосы завязаны в хвост, и она вся такая резкая, воинственная и отдаленная – другая Лидия Мартин.

Стайлз давится чипсами-картошкой, которые Эллисон все-таки позволила ему есть, и случайно сигналит ей, за что получает подзатыльник. «Она живая! Живая! Я верил, и она живая!» – молча кричит Стайлз, кидая пачку с едой на пол салона и давя на газ. 

– А ты не верила! А ты не верила! – орет он ей и улыбается силуэту рыжеволосой в конце дороги. 

Рядом с Лидией появляется темнокожая женщина с катаной.

*

У Лидии Мартин нет пальцев на правой ноге, и продолговатый шрам от локтя до запястья на левой руке говорит сам за себя. Эллисон все еще не верит, что перед ней стоит живая, не целая, но живая Лидия и, кроме как коснуться пальцами ее шрама на щеке, она ничего не может.

Вы меня бросили, но я-то здесь, – читается в ее взгляде.

И катастрофа продолжается.


End file.
